Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas
by shirosaki35
Summary: La mort... Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça si on peut encore vivre une fois! résumé nul, one shot bizarre avec prologue, spoil chap 583 et après. Pas de couple
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eut l'idée de ce one-shot sur un coup de tête et paf je l'ai écrit. Mais bon vu le l'esprit tordu que j'ai, j'ai préféré vous mettre un prologue pour que vous compreniez comment on en est arrivé à ce qui va suivre. Enjoy! (Et désolé s'il reste des fautes. Je me relis mais de temps en temps y'en a une qui passe... et en plus c'est la première fanfiction que je publie ^^' ici)

* * *

Prologue

Yuki est une Shinigami. Suite à un petit incident technique, elle se retrouve projeté dans le monde de One piece. Elle rencontrera Portgas D. Rouge et donc ainsi Gol D. Roger le Seigneur des Pirates. Cependant elle ne réussira à sauver ni l'un ni l'autre lorsque ceux-ci seront au bord de la mort. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle s'occupera de Ace en tant que baby-sitter faisant du plus ou moins bon travail tout essayant de rentrer chez elle; puis de Sabo et enfin de Luffy. Jusqu'à ce que la Soul Society la contacte et lui permette de revenir dans son monde.

Cependant sa présence à eut un effet autour de l'existence des personne qui la cotoyait. Ainsi les parents de Ace se sont retrouvé à le Soul Society, puis plus tard, Sabo et enfin Ace et Barbe Blanche. Il n'y avait par contre pas d'explication réellement rationnelle à la présence de dernier.

* * *

Voici donc la fin du prologue mais rassurez-vous je vous met tout de suite ce qui vous interesse réellement. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà l'histoire! ^^ Enjoy!

(J'ai oublié de préciser mais lors de son entrainement après la bataille de Marinford (SPPPOOOIIILLL!), Luffy a passé les six derniers mois sans Rayleigh. Ici il les a passé à la Soul Society)

* * *

Luffy irait loin. Elle en était sûre.

_Ils_ en étaient sûrs.

Il avait la volonté et maintenant la force pour le faire. Il s'était entouré de copagnons dignes de confiance.

Maintenant qu'il avait comprit que la vie pouvait être joie et désespoir. Maintenant qu'il pouvait comprendre le monde et y faire face;

Il y arriverait.

Il deviendrait Seigneur des Pirates.

Alors qu'il saluait son maître, alors qu'il était à l'aube d'une grande aventure où il devra combattre les plus puissants pour accomplir son rêve;

Alors qu'ils se quittaient sans savoir quand ils allaient se revoir;

Il brandit son poing, gagnant, et s'exclama:

-Merci à toi Yuki! Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait pour moi et les autres!

Elle sourit. Il n'était pas resté longtemps avec eux et pourtant il s'était accommodé à une vitesse phénoménale, faisant preuve d'une volonté hors du commun.

Oui, elle en était sûre. Il irait loin.

-Et fait passer le message aux autres!

Son sourire s'élargit. Voir ce garçon tout faire pour atteindre son but la remplissait de fierté.

Une personne derrière elle sortit de l'ombre. La main sur son chapeau orange et bariolé, torse nu, une attitude décontractée, il était reconnaissable. Le tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos permettait de l'identifier encore plus rapidement.

Portagas D. Ace.

Mort il y a deux ans à la bataille de Marineford.

Il posa sur son frère un regard emplit de fierté lui aussi.

Et comme un seul homme, lui et la jeune femme levèrent leurs poings, signe d'encouragement pour Luffy avant que celle-ci n'ajoute:

-Et n'oublie pas Luffy: Les portes du Royaume des Morts te seront toujours ouvertes!

Seul le jeune pirate comprit le sens de cette phrase. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de partir en courant précédé de ces deux compagnons, qui semblaient quelque peu sous le choc.

Leurs bras retombèrent lentement le long de leurs corps. Ils adressèrent un dernier regard à cette silhouette qui courait vers son destin avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans l'obscurité, faisant fi des cris de peur et d'incompréhension qui s'étaient élevés.

Ace sourit faiblement. Au-delà de ces ténèbres, il avait retrouvé sa mère, douce et aimante; le paternel, son protecteur, qui avait risqué sa vie pour venir le sauver; son frère, Sabo qui ne l'avait jamais oublié. Et son père... Qui n'était pas réellement celui qu'il croyait être. Il avait retrouvé une famille et peut-être plus... pensa-t-il en laissant glisser son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui.

Oui, il avait retrouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre en paix.

Et un jour, il reverrait Luffy. Un jour certainement, il viendra vivre avec eux.

Mais il pria quand même pour que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible.

**THE END**

* * *

Voili-voilou ma tout première fic terminée ^^ Et si vous n'y avez rien comprit dites-le moi. Je suis souvent brouillonne avec mes idées.

Reviews?


End file.
